Whole Lot of Leaving
by cherryade
Summary: Cliff loves Ann. Ann loves Cliff. Doug hates Cliff. Someone has to leave the equation. Ann/Cliff


He saw her smile, the gentle up-turn of her lips, saw her duck her head to hide the blush that was spreading slowly across her face.

"You really think so?" he heard her say.

"Yeah," the boy said, ruffling his hair self-consciously as a faint redness spread across his cheeks. "Yeah, I think you're gorgeous."

Doug clenched his fist under the counter and clenched his teeth. What was that good-for-nothing scum doing in his inn again, seducing his daughter with all that sweet talk? Did she not realize that it was just empty words, just empty talk that he would throw aside the moment he got her in his bed? Doug scoffed and got up, eyeing him with distaste. Boys like this, no money, no job. City boy if he ever saw one.

The boy seemed to realize that he was being stared, no glared at, and he seemed to take a hesitant step back and away from Ann. Good boy, Doug thought as he slammed his way into the kitchen. The inn was empty of good people, honest and hard-working people who would be minding their shops or tending to their crops, not chatting up some innocent girl down by the local inn.

Ann looked up, surprised by the loud bang and all she saw was the door swinging. She knew the problem at once. Ever since Mother left, Father had been quick to anger and over-protective of her. She sighed and turned to gaze into Cliff's gorgeous eyes. There was a strange light in them.

"What's wrong, Cliff?" she asked, suddenly afraid and excited all at once.

Cliff placed both his hands on her shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Nothing, Annie," he whispered. "Nothing at all. Come, let's go to Mother's Peak. I heard the new farmer say that it was clear up today."

Ann took a step back.

"No," she said, biting her lip. "Father'll be mad at me."

Cliff sighed and nodded, disappointed.

"I understand," he said as he turned to go. "See you around."

With that, he turned and disappeared out the door. His shoulders were hunched, just like they always were when she was not around and she knew that. She knew how much she meant to Cliff and she understood even more how much Cliff meant to her. In fact, it scared her senseless how much she loved him. But she knew they could not be together, not when Father was so overprotective. She knew he wanted her to fall in love and marry the new farmer who took over the old abandoned farm. He had a job, he had a house and most of all, he offered a security and stability Cliff could never give.

Suddenly, she felt as if her legs would give out and she slumped into the nearest chair, clutching her chest with both hands as she gave voice to sobs. Why, oh why did Mother had to leave so soon? Maybe she could talk some sense into Father, tell him that Cliff was not all that bad. How bad could a boy that was always seen at the Church be?

The door to the kitchen banged open again, revealing a red-faced chef covered in flour. He had been making apple pies again. Mother's favourite.

"Has that good-for-nothing scoundrel left yet?" he demanded.

"Father!" Ann cried, shocked. "Don't call him that!"

"Don't call him that?" Doug snapped as he stopped to the counter. He dragged a chair over and plopped himself into it. "Then what do you want me to call him? Honest, hard-working lad? He's none of that!"

"You don't know what he's like!" Ann shouted, tears of fury coursing down her face. "You don't know him the way I do!"

Doug's face turned redder, if it were possible.

"Then enlighten me, Ann," he hissed. "What do you know about that useless lay-about?"

Ann narrowed her eyes and stomped to the counter, planting her hands squarely on the counter.

"Don't call him that," she whispered, enunciating every word clearly. With that, she turned and ran out the door. Doug was left staring at an empty inn, head spinning with rage and a gaping hole in his heart.

Ann ran through the streets, barely giving a thought to the housewives who were making their way to Rose Square for their daily gossip session. By the end of the day, she would have been the gossip of the town. After all, it was not every day a tearful girl ran along the streets of the small village. She pounded her way towards the Church, knocking over Elli who was just walking out of the Clinic in the process.

"Ann!" Elli called as she climbed to her feet and dusted off her dress. It was usually the cheerful Ann who comforted Elli, not the other way around.

"Later!" Ann replied thickly; her crying slurred her words. She ran passed the cemetery, unheeding of the ghosts both past and present that were watching her every move. They came sometimes, gliding in and out of the Church, ever-watching. Ann slowed before the twin doors of the Church and closed her eyes.

This has to end, she thought. I can't take it any longer.

She opened the door, hoping to see Cliff at the usual spot, head bowed and staring at the floor, lost in his own world. He was not there.

"Ann," Carter greeted as he looked up. There was sadness in his eyes.

"Where's Cliff?" Ann asked, her lips trembling. She feared the reply.

Carter sighed.

"I'm sorry. He's gone. He just left for the city."

Ann felt the world spin and her knees buckle. They felt numb as they came into contact with the polished wooden floor. Carter hurried over the help her up.

"No," she whispered. "He said… he wanted to go to Mother's Peak. He's at Mother's Peak, right?" She stared at him imploringly.

Carter patted her back consolingly as he shook his head.

"He wanted to bring you to Mother's Peak to say goodbye, Ann," Carter explained softly. "He was going to the city, and he was going to ask you to leave with him."

"No," Ann exhaled, heart-broken. Her heart was beating too fast, her thoughts were trying to catch up.

"No," she repeated. "He would never leave without me. He wouldn't!" She screamed the last part before rising to her feet. Anger coursed through her veins making her dizzy.

"Which way did he leave?" she demanded frostily.

"Ann, plea-," Carter started, his brows knit in concern.

"No," Ann interrupted. "Which way did he leave?"

Carter sighed. He looked behind Ann and saw a shimmering white light framing the open door. It was the light of day, the light of the living. The girl deserved to live her life the way she wanted to live her life, regardless of what Doug said. Her father's heart was dead and he could not subject the daughter to the same plight.

"He went through the cave near the Hot Spring," he said. Ann nodded her thanks.

Before he knew it, she was but a dwindling shadow in the distance.


End file.
